bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Infinite Public Address Announcements
The following is a list of Public Address Announcements heard throughout BioShock Infinite. A number of them are heard in Finkton. Finkton :The most common complaint I hear from the working man is that they are...unhappy...with their lot. "Why torment yourself?" I ask. "The ox cannot become a lion. And why would you want to? Who wants all those responsibilities and worry? You do your job, you eat your food, you go to sleep." Simplicity is beauty. :You know, I wasn't born deaf. (laughs) I hear what it is people are saying. "Why?" you say, "Mr. Fink, we have to work 16 hours a day?" (chuckles) Let's be clear: I would like nothing more than to shorten you work day, but the fact is, I simply can't. Why not, you ask? Well, I can sum it up for you in one word: Morality. You see my friend, the idle hand is the tool of the Devil. You take industry from a man's hand, and what goes in its place? Whiskey, women, and dice! And I, for one, will not have that in our friendly little town. No, sir! I will not! :Lately, I've been hearing a whole mess of funny new ideas. Paid vacation, 8-hour days, workers' compensation. (laughs) Those are anarchist words, my friends! And the anarchist is the friend of hunger, the comrade of want, and the partner of disease! And I, for one, will be goddamned if I'm going to let an anarchist come between you and your livelihood! :Not happy with your pay? Well, be a good cheer. History tells us the painter Seurat would take no money for his art! Why, that George Washington would only accept the presidency if he were paid a single dollar a year! So, don;t let money come between you and your crowd! :Now, some folks just aren't satisfied with their place here at Fink Industries. But I tell you, there's a purpose for all living things. Would the Pharaohs of Egypt have been able to stand at the top of their pyramids if the Israelites had not made their bricks? Would the captains of industry have been able to ride the rails had not the Chinamen laid the track for them? So, I say, chin up! History is built on the backs of men like you! :Now, if somebody comes along and tells you that you are getting the "short end of the stick", do you know what they're really saying? Why, they're saying, "''Friend, what you do doesn't matter." "Friend, you're being taken for a fool." "Friend, you're no better than a slave." Well, here's what you tell those stuffed shirts: you say, "I ain't no slave. I ain't no fool. I...am a Fink man, and proud of it."'' :Now, Jeremiah Fink has a philosophy: You see, a company is like Noah's Ark. You have the lions, whose purpose is to keep order amongst the lesser creatures. Then you have the cow. The beasts of burden. Now, they provide meat, milk, and labor. And then, well, there are the hyenas. The troublemakers. Who only serve to rile up the cattle. :The hyena is a trickster. They live to serve trouble. So, beware the hyena. They will leave you with naught but the sound of their laughter! :Do you know what Daisy Fitzroy and her anarchist cronies want for you? Uh, "Strike!" they say. "Throw down your tools!" they say. Why, I tell you, the moment you do, you will see what those hyenas are made of! I ask you, where are they going to be when it's cold outside and your boy's got the Mumps and you've got nothing on your table but regret? Don't you see what the Vox Populi are selling? They're selling dreams! And dreams, my friends, they don';t come cheap!" Category:BioShock Infinite